


Danger Will Follow Me (Everywhere I Go)

by joshbroban



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshbroban/pseuds/joshbroban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My way of coping. I'm not sure why I chose to tell Quinn's story, seeing as I've never written her much before, but it felt right.</p><p>Rest in Peace, Cory; and rest in peace, Finn. I loved you both dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Will Follow Me (Everywhere I Go)

The funeral of Finn Hudson is a small affair. 

Quinn Fabray watches from a distance at the back of the church. Sam is sitting at the front with Kurt and the rest of the family. Carole’s head is resting on Burt’s shoulder, and it seems as though she doesn’t stop shaking. There aren't many other family members there; Quinn knows that Carole has a small family and wasn't close with them at all. Mr. Schue is there, though, sitting right next to her and Burt and the boys, and chills run down her spine. Her heart aches for all of them, especially Carole and her old teacher. 

There are a lot of football players and everyone who’s ever been in Glee Club present. Some teachers are here, tears in their eyes. At first glance, there are a lot of people, but it’s not enough. In Quinn’s mind, the whole world should be here.

Tina sits near Artie in one of the middle pews, as always. Artie keeps shaking his head and Tina has a constant stream of tears down her face. Mike gazes at her from across the church, and Quinn shakes her head. People are fools in love. 

It hurts. It aches. It’s a pain that lingers in her bones and she just can’t shake it away. He’s gone. Her first love, the man she would have chosen to be Beth’s father, one of the few friends she’s ever had that she could trust; he’s gone and she’ll never see him again. She hasn’t cried, though. She thinks that maybe she used up all her tears already, but she knows that it’s because she hasn’t really accepted it. The day she found out, she froze and stared at her wall for minutes and minutes before going to rehearsal for her play. She’s avoiding the truth, even at a funeral; even with his body only yards away from her. 

She catches sight of Santana walking in, dramatic as ever with a black veil covering her clearly tear-stained face. Brittany trails behind with the new girl (Marley?), whose eyes look even more tired than they naturally do, and Puck’s little brother. 

Santana’s dramatic look and the presence of Jake Puckerman make Quinn realize that there are some very important people missing.

Quinn has been in this church before; it’s not her own, but sometimes this one would have potluck dinners with the Catholic church and she’d come with her parents. She walks quietly behind the pews to the back of the church and out a hidden door where she’d gone as a child when she didn’t want to be around the other kids who teased her.

There’s a wall back here that hangs over a somewhat-steep hill, and sure enough, they’re sitting there with their legs dangling over it. Neither of them turns when she walks up to them, but Puck does lift his arm so that she can sit down and lean against him. Quinn does after touching Rachel’s shoulder lightly, comfortingly.

They look out over what they can see of Lima. It’s utterly silent; Quinn can’t even hear any animals. The only audible thing is Rachel’s even, deep breathing. Puck will sniffle every once in a while, but Quinn doesn’t look to see if he’s crying.

After a few minutes, music begins to play. Mercedes’ voice carries like a soft, warm wind over them, the lyrics of ‘Amazing Grace’ just discernible. Quinn looks over at Rachel and her breath is taken at the sight of her. Rachel’s composure is visibly crumbling with every note Mercedes sings. It starts with her eyes: the pain breaks through and they begin to water. Then the rest of her body follows, falling against Puck and shaking violently.

Her sobs wrack all three of them, and the sounds of Rachel’s cries somehow breaks Quinn. She cries, too, and wraps her arms around whomever she can reach. Rachel’s skin is distinctly softer than Puck’s, but they’re both warm and alive and that’s what matters more than anything. 

She can’t run from this.


End file.
